Et si le docteur ne devait pas sauver que les voyants ?
by MelodyFrost
Summary: /!\SPOILERS /!\ 8x5 Fin alternative ! Centré sur un Psi x OC


N**OTE :** Il faut donc avoir vu le 8x5. J'ai craqué aussi sur Psi et je le vois bien en compagnon avec le docteur après Clara. J'ai imaginé la fin à ma sauce en reprenant l'histoire globale, ou presque dedans avec lui et mon OC. J'avais du mal à le faire en longue fic parce que ce passage m'inspirait plus que les autres. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance je vous conseille d'écouter « I'Am The Docteur »

…

Après avoir sauvé le couple de Voyants à la banque Karabraxos et pris un petit encas, nous sommes revenus à Londres, où j'habite. Je dois faire mes adieux à tout le monde. C'est assez difficile, quand on sait que j'ai vécu une aventure assez extraordinaire.

— Prenez soin de vous Emily Aberdeen, déclare le docteur avec sérieux.

— Je ferais de mon mieux !

Je leur serre la main chacun leur tour. Lorsque je tombe sur celle de Psi, une chaleur s'y échappe et il me lance un immense sourire. Je sors du Tardis, mémorisant le lieu dans ma tête pour me souvenir de lui. Du moins, j'espère pouvoir m'en rappeler.

Je suis de nouveau devant cette fameuse cabine téléphonique rouge que j'avais quittée après avoir été téléportée. J'entends peu de temps après le Tardis s'en aller. Je le regarde et une fois qu'il disparait je sors la fiole de ma poche et l'examine en détail avant de l'ouvrir. J'allais retrouver toute ma mémoire et les sentiments que j'avais perdus durant cette mission. Le docteur nous avait retiré à chacun nos souvenirs et cette fiole comportait en plus un souhait que nous désirions retrouver. Avant cette mission j'avais perdu tout sentiment que mon cœur comportait. Je ne pouvais plus aimer qui que ce soit.

Après réflexion, je me décide de boire ce liquide et les effets ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver jusqu'à leur destination. Comprenant alors pourquoi je ne voulais plus aimer et ayant un trop-plein d'émotions que je peine à contrôler, je m'appuie contre la cabine. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais l'impression de connaitre le docteur ainsi que Psi. Ce jeune homme mi-humain et mi-robot m'avait fait tellement souffrir. Et ce docteur aussi. Le Voyant se serait régalé et il me restait très peu de souvenirs, mais assez pour qu'il réduise mon cerveau en soupe. Je tentais de contrôler toutes ces émotions, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher des larmes de couler.

Pendant ce temps Saidra a retrouvé l'humanité qu'elle souhaitait depuis très longtemps. Elle est enfin heureuse et ne sent plus sa mutation. Elle enlace le docteur et remercie Clara à son tour avant de les quitter tous les trois et de repartir dans les rues de Glasgow. Psi est le dernier à repartir. Il boit à son tour la fiole et ses souvenirs reviennent. Il en est tout chamboulé. Lui aussi réagit sur le fait qu'il me connaisse. Il se prend la tête dans les mains et s'accroupit. Clara inquiète se met à sa hauteur et pose une main attentionnée sur une épaule.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

— Tous les souvenirs douloureux qu'il a oubliés lui reviennent. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer ses erreurs, affirme le docteur.

Ces mots ne tombent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il lève la tête les yeux remplis d'eau et se lève vers le docteur d'un pas hésitant.

— Pensez-vous sincèrement qu'elle me le pardonnera un jour ?

— Si vous ne le lui demandez pas, qui le saura ?

— Ramenez-moi à elle, s'il vous plait.

— Je ne comprends pas ! grogne Clara.

— Si nous avons fait cette mission, ce n'est pas seulement pour sauver les Voyants, mais aussi pour aider Psi et Emily ! J'ai failli à ma promesse et je voulais me rattraper. Tous deux ont sacrifié sentiments et souvenirs pour pouvoir remplir leurs nouveaux objectifs, explique le docteur en donnant une nouvelle direction au Tardis. Cramponnez-vous !

Ils obéissent et leur trajet se fait mouvementer avant d'atterrir de nouveau sur le sol.

— Mais comment connaissiez-vous Emily ? Et les autres ?

— Tous ont été au moins une fois mes compagnons. Après vous ! Emily est celle qui vous a remplacé pendant cinq années. Elle est partie quand elle a rencontré Psi. Quand je suis revenu les voir, ils avaient tous changé. On leur avait retiré souvenirs et sentiments. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

— J'avais promis à Emily de ne pas l'abandonner, continue Psi.

— Ce fut la même chose pour moi, ajoute le docteur. Cette mission était donc l'occasion pour moi de sauver deux couples et trois espèces menacées. Les Voyants, les humains, et les humains robotisés.

— Mais comment des humains robotisés peuvent-ils aimer ? s'interroge Clara, intriguée.

— Nous avons seulement notre cerveau qui est informatique, notre corps, notre cœur garde une partie humaine même s'il est relié à notre cerveau. C'est assez compliqué à l'expliquer, argumente Psi.

— C'est le moment de vérité, rappelle le docteur.

Il souffle un bon coup avant de réajuster sa veste et de replacer sa coiffure. Il lance un dernier regard et un sourire à Clara et le docteur avant de sortir en courant du Tardis, laissant la porte ouverte. Quant à moi, je pensais rêver, car je croyais entendre cette cabine de police bleue revenir. Peut-être que le bruit faisait partie de mes souvenirs et qu'il raisonnait encore dans ma tête. Mais des bruits de pas qui semblaient pressés avaient piqué ma curiosité. Je m'étais retournée lorsque j'aperçois à quelques mètres de moi Psi, essoufflé. J'ai bien sûr perdu ma langue. Que dire ? Mes sentiments de souffrance sont encore bien présents. Il s'avance vers moi, hésitant et intimidé. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais très bien qu'il a recouvré la mémoire. Mais on ne peut pas éternellement rester silencieux tous les deux. Il faut bien crever l'abcès.

— Tu es là pour me faire tes adieux et m'abandonner encore une fois ? lançais-je une bonne fois pour toutes, voulant en avoir le cœur net.

Il me prend les mains, les siennes sont tremblantes. Je reste dubitative même si mon cœur me dit de réagir autrement.

— Ni l'un ni l'autre, marmonne-t-il nerveusement. Emily, le docteur nous offre une seconde chance et je veux la saisir. Mais il faut que tu l'acceptes également. Je t'ai longtemps regretté et aimé après notre séparation.

— Ça ne t'a pas empêché de sacrifier tes souvenirs pour autant.

— Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose lors de mes missions, et j'en avais ras le bol de souffrir et de ne penser qu'à toi. Mais je te rappelle que tu as fait la même chose avec tes sentiments !

— C'est de souvenirs de moi que tu me parlais quand tu étais en train de te recharger ?

— Oui ! Mais ne change pas de sujet. S'il te plait !

— Je ne change pas de sujet. J'ai voulu sacrifier mes sentiments pour justement éviter d'arrêter de vivre sans toi.

Cette dernière phrase fit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Psi. Il ne pensait pas que tous les deux souffriraient autant de cette séparation. Je ne peux pas non plus renier les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, même après. Il fait partie de ceux que j'ai le plus aimés dans ma vie. Je suis restée tout de même quatre ans avec lui en compagnie du docteur. On a vécu la fin du monde. On ne comprend pas pourquoi on n'arrive pas à surmonter ce genre d'obstacle si simple.

— Je t'aime Emily, et je ne veux plus t'abandonner. Si je suis revenu c'est pour toi. Sinon je serais retournée à l'endroit où j'étais. Et crois que je ne compte pas y retourner. Je veux juste être près de toi.

J'ai du mal à parler, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre à mon tour. C'est que je l'aime aussi et je ne veux plus qu'il me laisse tomber comme il l'a fait. Je veux bien lui laisser une seconde chance. Tout le monde a le droit d'en avoir une. En guise de réponse, je me contente de l'embrasser passionnément. Il y répond avec plaisir et étreint. Ce que nous n'avions pas vu, c'est que depuis l'entrée du Tardis, le docteur et Clara nous observaient, attendu ce fameux moment.

— Ils sont trop mignons, confirme Clara.

— À ce sujet, n'avais-tu pas un rencard toi aussi ?

— Si, alors si vous pouviez me ramener cinq minutes avant, serait parfait !

Nous continuons de nous embrasser lorsque le docteur rentra dans le Tardis, sentant son cœur soulagé, car il venait de tenir une promesse qu'il n'avait pas pu faire au bon moment et que je lui avais pardonné son erreur. Le Tardis disparait une nouvelle fois dans un bruit sourd et inoubliable, ramenant Clara à l'endroit où il l'avait récupéré avant qu'elle n'aille à son rencard.


End file.
